


Crossover Mansion

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, M/M, anyways read my gARBAGE, around like chap 3 probably, haha yea guess what it's gonna get gay, so get ready, soon enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters from different shows get pulled from their original environments to live in this mansion with a bunch of strangers that they learn are actually pretty interesting.<br/>On the other hand, whelp, time for shenanigans.<br/>(Read the tags to see what fandoms will show up! All of the tags will definitely be updated as this goes along.)<br/>(Whoops i made this as a spur of the moment thing and it's inactive don't read this lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited! Shamefully unedited. Tell me if there are any mistakes! (also tell me if the pacing is trash plz)  
> And idk what inspired me to write this, but I've just been getting into a lot of mainstream cartoons lately, so... this thing is here now.  
> I'm sure something like it has been done before but I still wanted to do my take on it. There will be a lot of crack but like some serious crossover shipping too (probably some that should nOt exist but guess what I'm here and this is happening)  
> Ayways, I may or may not continue this since I wrote it on a whim. But enjoy what's out!

"Mabel! Wait--" Dipper yelled before watching his sister run out of the house after Waddles. It was midnight and he was pretty sure Waddles was just going out to the mud puddle that had formed outside their house during the rain. Usually, the pig came back just a few minutes later anyway, but he decided to let Mabel do whatever and walk up back to their room. He still needed to study Bill anyways.

It had been four years since he first came to Gravity Falls, and even through all the crazy stuff that's happened, he still hasn't figured Bill out and the dream demon kept bothering him. It was getting frustrating, and just as he picked up the Journal #3 from off of his desk, he felt a gust of wind and shivered. 

He noticed that the usually closed window was open, on a rainy day of all days. He even had his navy blue jacket on all day since it was cold, why was the window open? 

As Dipper went to close it he could barely even register something flying by him from outside before gasping. He stumbled before falling onto his bed, dropping the journal next to him and realizing that he was hit in the shoulder by something that looked like a dart from what he could see out of the corner of his eye. He could hear Mabel outside let out a shout before blacking out.

_____________________________________________________

When Finn woke up, he definitely didn't expect to see a completely different room than the one he previously fell asleep in. The room was drastically different than his own and he worried that he got kidnapped. 

But he recognized some pictures on the wall. One was of him and Jake, then another one with him and a few princesses. Then a few items around the room that just related to him. 

Now he was confused. He hopped up off of the bed he was on and ran towards the door to open it. When he did, he saw a pair of twins walking down a hallway that had other doors in it. 

"Excuse me!" Finn called out, closing his door and running up to the pair of brunettes. They looked at him and he could already see the vast difference between them in personality based on the first impression. 

"Ooh, hello there~" The girl greeted, jumping closer to him with an excited smile. "I'm Mabel! Also know as-" "Don't finish that sentence," the boy interrupted, covering Mabel's mouth but jumping away and yelping when she bit him. "Okay, geez," he mumbled, holding his hand and scowling at her.

"And that's Dipper," she said amusedly, crossing her arms and looking at Finn to hear who he is. 

Seeing as he was forced into hearing their introductions (well, Mabel's anyway, and not that it was a bad thing), he decided he should introduce himself as well. "I'm Finn," he said, holding his hand out for them to shake. Mabel took it and Dipper did after when she looked at him pointedly.

As Finn opened his mouth to speak about what's going on, the girl pointed to his shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Huh?" he looked at his shoulder, a little surprised to find Jake sitting there, small and slightly sleepy. He waved and grew bigger, hopping off of his shoulder and onto the ground. Finn smiled as Mabel gasped and Dipper looked dumbfounded. 

"This is Jake the dog," he introduced, patting the dog in question on the head. He smiled even wider to how they reacted when Jake spoke. "Hey there!"

"Oh my god." The twins spoke in unison, running closer to Jake and kneeling down, then getting into a conversation. They kept saying different things at the same time so it was hard to make out what they were saying exactly, but he did catch things along the lines of "I should ask if I can study him," and "I want to keep him forever!"

"Um," Finn started, and noticed he had caught the boy twin's attention while the other was still distracted by Jake, who was talking about his abilities now. He stood up straight (which made Finn realize how short the twins were because he wasn't too tall himself and they were about two inches shorter) and looked at him, hugging a journal that he hadn't seen earlier to his chest. "What?"

"How long have you two been here?" was what Finn decided to ask. Dipper replied that they had only woken up here ten minutes earlier and had no idea where they were. 

"I'm not sure if we were kidnapped, but our rooms have stuff that relates to us so well. Even a picture of my family is in there," he was saying. Finn nodded and said that stuff like that was in his room too. 

Mabel, who was now carrying a very satisfied-looking Jake, intervened. "I think we were brought here for a reason!" she ran up to Finn and pointed a finger to his chest. "Was it you? Did you bring us here?" 

"N-No!" Finn held his hands up in surrender. Jake helped out with, "We're just as confused as you guys are, don't worry-" before hearing wood creaking. They all looked down the hall to see a door opening and held their breaths simultaneously. Finn even got prepared to take his sword out...

...Just to see a pig walk out from behind the door. Mabel squeaked and ran towards it, throwing Jake into Dipper's unprepared arms while shouting "Waddles!". 

Dipper heard Jake mutter, "Choosing a pig over me. I mean, just look at me!" making him laugh a little and set the dog down. "Waddles is her entire life, don't worry about it."

Mabel ran back to them, now with Waddles in her arms. "Guys, we should go look for other people! Maybe someone knows how we got here!" 

Dipper nodded as Mabel started walking down the hall, opposite of the way she had just come from and the taller boy and dog followed along.

"Another mystery for the Mystery Twins!" 

________________________________________________

After a little while of walking, they began to hear a melody from a guitar playing. 

"That's a ukulele, not a guitar, Dipper, geez!" "Okay, okay, sorry!" 

They followed the sound of the _ukulele_ around a corner and saw a boy with black, curly hair facing away from them, obviously the one playing the ukulele, while talking to a...

...Green person. With a light green but see through visor over her eyes and a gem on her forehead with giant green hair that strangely reminded Dipper of a Dorito.

"This day only gets more and more interesting," Mabel whispered, then running towards them. Dipper hissed for her not to but it was too late anyway. 

The green person was alarmed by this and shouted, "An attack! Steven!" prompting the curly haired boy to turn around and strike a defensive pose. He stopped when all he saw was a girl that had on a stylish sweater on with a huge smile. He slacked and laughed. "Don't worry, Peridot! I'm sure she means no harm!"

"The only type of attacks I give are hugs!" Mabel comments excitedly, engulfing the kid in a hug and introducing herself as he laughed again. "I'm Mabel! And the people still hiding behind the corner over there are Dipper, Finn, and Jake!"

The boys walked out from behind the corner and waved in the order their names. Steven waved back as Mabel let go of him and pointed to the green alien. "This is Peridot! Say hi, Peridot." 

Peridot waved half-heartedly and looked at them with a studying look on her face. "Hello.. humans.. and dog." 

"We have names," Jake muttered, which Peridot rolled her eyes at and started walking away. Steven quickly followed behind her, talking about how rude she was being. Dipper was itching to follow them so he could ask what she was. Why didn't anyone ask what she was?

"Man, I wanted to ask if I could play his ukelele," Mabel pouted to which Dipper rolled his eyes and walked up to her to pat her on the back. "I'm sure you'll be able to later, but that's not the point right now. We need to find out what's going on." The girl nodded and ran towards where Steven and Peridot had just gone, signaling for everyone be quiet when they followed.

"Mabel, we are not _stalking _them-" "You never know!" the twins whispered back and forth before Finn started to speak again.__

"Look!" he said in a hushed voice as they all hid behind a corner again. Now there was another person with a gem on their forehead, except their skin was pure white and they had more natural looking pink hair. 

"Steven! I guess we got separate rooms," the tall gem person said, patting Steven on the head and acknowledging Peridot as well. They talked for a little bit, the group behind the corner learning that this gem person's name is Pearl before the three went into what they assumed was Steven's room.

They all got out from behind the corner while Dipper muttered something about feeling like a stalker. They rounded another corner just in time to see a door opening, revealing a kid that looked extremely nervous and an older scientist who looked quite the opposite. 

"Rick! Y-You can't just put this off like it's nothing, w-w-we could be kidnapped and here forever f-for all you know!" the younger boy in a yellow shirt was blurting out while the scientist looked like he could literally care less. 

"We'll be fine, Morty, stop-stop worrying about it so much." The scientist spoke in a way like it should be obvious and burped in the middle of his sentence. It made Dipper scrunch his nose up but he knew it wouldn't that big of a deal.

"If you s-say so, Ri-" the boy stopped when he saw the group staring them, unsure of what to do suddenly. Mabel waved and the boy just stared back with a little wave in return. 

"Who are you guys?" The scientist asked impatiently, which prompted Mabel to do her introduction again, repeating the process from only a few minutes earlier. "I'm Morty, a-and this is Rick," Morty said, shaking Mabel's hand hesitantly when she offered. They all walked nearer to each other and the tension and awkwardness in the room was surreal. Rick groaned and began walking away until a familiar voice got his attention and he turned right back around. 

"Dipper! Mabel!"

"Grunkle Ford?" the twins gasped, running up to their grunkle and hugging him (well, Dipper was forced into it anyway). "I didn't think you'd be here! Then again I don't know what to think about who's going to be here." Mabel said, both of them letting go of him. 

"Well, I've-" 

"Stanford Pines."  
Ford looked up from his relatives only to see a familiar scientist with bright blue hair standing next to the also familiar brunette grandson.  
"Rick Sanchez," he returned, crossing his arms and smiling. "Long time no see."

The twins and Morty looked between the two scientists as if they just discovered why... well, why they were in the mansion to begin with. 

Dipper, Mabel, and Morty stepped out of the way so they could talk. Dipper looked to Finn and Jake, who looked positively confused.

"I am too, don't worry," he said, smiling a little. Finn smiled back but looked towards his grunkle.  
"So, what's a 'grunkle' anyway?"  
"Great uncle! Combined to be grunkle," Mabel cut in and explained a bit more about their family. This conversation continued until Dipper heard footsteps coming closer. When Mabel didn't notice, he decided to look on his own. He rounded the corner once again-  
-Only to bump right into someone and fall down. He groaned and sat up while he rubbed his head.  
"Ah! I'm so sorry!" a voice above him fretted and he opened his eyes to see a hand offered. He hesitated then took it, standing up straight and looked up to see the tallest out of the people he's met so far (except for Rick) and smiled reassuringly when he saw the worried and guilty expression on the person's face. He noticed the person had dark brunette hair sticking out of a weird cone hat.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt all that much," Dipper said, knowing that he's been through way worse to say that a little fall really hurt him. "It wasn't our fault that we couldn't predict that we would walk around the corner at the same time."

"Okay," the person still had worry in his eyes but relaxed a little. "Sorry about that, though. I'm Wirt, by the way," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for Dipper to shake, which he did. Lots of hand shaking today. 

"Oooh, Wirt~!" A childish voice cooed, and Dipper looked down to see a kid with a teapot on his head looking at him with interest, hands on his cheeks. "I think this is the one!"

Dipper looked to Wirt for an explanation but noticed the red on the taller one's cheeks, most likely out of embarrassment which Dipper could definitely relate to. "I just met him, Greg, chill out," he mumbled, and Dipper laughed a little.  
"Siblings," he whispered and Wirt nodded. Yup. 

Speaking of siblings. 

"Dipper! It's getting too nerdy over here, where are you?" his sister called out, and he peeked out from behind the corner to wave to his sister (and called out "it's only gets nerdier from here"). She walked in the middle of Jake and Waddles, while Finn was behind his dog. 

This time, it was Dipper who introduced the group. Wirt nodded and was nearly shaken by how excitedly Mabel shook his hand. She proceeded to flirt with him too which Dipper pulled her away at. 

"I thought you passed your boy crazy phase, like, two years ago." he mumbled, to which Mabel replied, "Hey, at least I consider girls now too. So now I have double the chances that you have to put up with!"

Dipper groaned and started walking away. "I'm going to go look for anything that could tell us who did this," he said, rounding the corner once more and walking off. Mabel knew he wasn't actually mad, he just wanted the newest mystery as an excuse to think about what's happened today. 

"Soo, who wants to help me find the kitchen in this place? Snack break!"


End file.
